


Midnight Clear

by Northern_Star



Category: DCU
Genre: Champagne, F/M, Invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There comes a time in every woman's life when the only thing that helps is a glass of champagne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ava_jamison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/gifts).



> Written per request, as a small holiday gift. Merry Christmas! <3

Selina came home exhausted; it had been such a long night. She stumbled from her living room into her bedroom and literally crawled onto her bed, too tired to shed her clothing off or even bother to pull down the covers.

As she looked over to the nightstand and the alarm clock that rested upon it, she noticed something there that didn't belong. Someone had been here tonight.

With a sigh, she pulled herself to a sitting position and reached to turn the light on. And then she chuckled at the sight of the delicate champagne flute, filled halfway with the bubbly, almost sparkly liquid. Only one person in the world would have left this for her. She picked the glass up, bringing it to her lips and took a small sip. The wine was still perfectly chilled. He'd been here only moments ago.

"Cheers!" she said, lifting her glass up in salute before drinking some more of the champagne. It was cool and invigorating as it went down her throat, and Selina smiled, contented. 

She took a last small sip from the glass before putting it down. She knew it was meant as an invitation, but tonight she was much too tired. He would understand, she knew. Tomorrow, however… tomorrow, she'd send _him_ a sparkly invitation; perhaps herself, in nothing but a diamond necklace. 

Tomorrow, she thought, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

>End.


End file.
